Searing Heat
by dark-nexus17
Summary: The M rated sequel to Hesitation. Set after Scorpius/Sizoku's kiss in La Bomba. Warning: Here be lemons, arrrgh!
1. Chapter 1  Searing Heat

**Title: Searing Heat**

**Pairings: Sikozu/Scorpius**

**When: Set just after the kiss in We're so screwed: La Bomba**

**Summary: Smut and perhaps some after-glow stuff and a conversation or two if the mood takes me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Farscape, wish I did, but it isn't going to happen.**

**Author's note: I love the Sikozu/Scorpius pairing; it was one of the best parts of Farscape. And I can't find that many shippers. Sequel to Hesitation. Possibly more to follow in a series of S/S fanfics. Also, does Scorpius have balls? I'm assuming Sebaceans have theirs exposed, but Scarrens don't, and Scorpius' father was a Scarren. I don't know, any ideas? **

**Chapter 1**

After those first hesitant kisses they were lost, lost in the heat of the moment, in each other's company, in each other's kisses. Scorpius had his hand through the bar, caressing Sikozu's silken skin through the bars of the door. She moaned under the touch of the leather gloves of his coolant suit. Unfortunately, because of the doors, their access to one another was greatly restricted, a fact that was fast becoming insufferable to both Scorpius and Sikozu.

'Sikozu,' growled Scorpius, breaking off their kiss and breathing heavily, 'would you mind opening the doors and coming inside?'

'Of course not,' she replied breathlessly, speaking Pilot was certainly an advantageous skill to had aboard Moya.

She soon had the doors open, and was quickly swept up in to Scorpius' arms before being carried to his bed and rather roughly set down, she grinned mischievously and reached upward to draw him down to her, capturing his lips with her own as she did so. Scorpius' usually rational mind was suddenly overpowered by the sensation of her lithe body pressed flush against his own, it had been rather a long time since he had indulged in pleasures of the flesh. His hands moved down her body, cupping her rounded breasts, stroking softly down her exposed waist before roughly moving his hands to cup her arse as he bit her bottom lip, causing her to wrap her legs around him and emit a satisfying moan of desire. It was a good job she knew how to replace his coolant rods so efficiently.

Sikozu was thoroughly enjoying the way things were progressing, although she wished things would go somewhat faster. As if sensing her desire, Scorpius pulled down the shoulders of her top, and then lifted her up so he could unfasten the straps that ran down her lower back. He peeled the material off her warm skin which had a rosy glow of arousal to it that was extremely aesthetically pleasing. Her warmth to his coolness as it were. Her eyes were shut and her head lolled back as he caressed her breasts pinching her nipples. The leather against her body felt exquisite. Nevertheless, she swiftly removed his shoulder pads and upper body suit, relishing the feeling of his unusually textured skin on her own. Scorpius emitted a low growl as her breasts pressed against his now exposed chest. She was beautiful, a delicacy to be enjoyed, and not to be shared. He hoped, suddenly, irrationally, that she would not be too repulsed by his own physique, which certainly lacked any truly pleasing attributes, unless one enjoyed mottled greyish skin, which he knew, most females did not, but would put up with in return for something or other. He thrust this thought from his mind as Sikozu extracted herself from their embrace and slowly stripped off the rest of her clothing. Naked, she was even more magnificent than usual, beauty, he knew, could be appreciated, without being associated with feelings of a tender nature.

Sikozu wondered briefly what was going on in her soon-to-be-lover's brilliant mind as she stood naked before him, however, any of her rational thoughts soon became overpowered by a sudden lust for the man in front of her, much stronger than anything she had previously felt. She straddled him for a couple of microts, unzipping his trousers, before pulling him to his feet so she could remove them. He was a sight to behold. She took a moment to ponder on how other people must see the man before her, for her part she was enchanted with him, always eager to discover novel things and participate in novel experiences. Her musings were interrupted by Scorpius picking her up, and placing her more gently than he had previously done on his bed. Her piercing green eyes gazed up at him, waiting for him to make the first move; she could allow him a little control, if that was what he wanted.

Scorpius paused contemplating the woman beneath him, who was seemingly willing to give herself to him. Before they could continue however, Scorpius had to make something clear. He respected this woman and she was an ally to him, and therefore he owed her a chance to refuse him, if she wished to change her mind.

'Sikozu,' he said, in a voice softer than his everyday tone, 'because of the way I was conceived, I will never force myself upon any woman, no matter what I may become, therefore, I am offering you the opportunity to refuse me now, for, if we continue, I warn you that there will be no going back unless I say so: you will be _mine. _Is that understood?'

Sikozu shivered under his penetrating gaze, but nodded.

'I doubt I will be gentle with you, most of the time, as it is not in my nature, I am afraid my carnal desires can sometimes be rather brutal, though I would not intentionally harm you in any permanent way, unless you betray me. You are of course free to leave now, if that is your wish.'

'Scorpius,' Sikozu whispered, 'I could never refuse you.'

In response to this consent, Scorpius crushed his lips against hers, eliciting another moan from Sikozu who felt the heat of her arousal pooling between her legs, Scorpius' fingers dipped lower and lower down her body, trailing fire in their path, lighting her up. They soon dipped down into her warm and wet flesh, where Scorpius quickly located the nub of her arousal and rubbed softly, making her gasp. Inwardly he smiled grimly, he may be ruthless and cruel at times, but he was occasionally a gentleman. He increased the speed of his ministrations until she was writhing beneath him, flushed and abandoned in a way that was immensely gratifying. Looking into his lover's eyes, he positioned himself above her, taking her in one powerful thrust. She groaned loudly, and her hips rose to meet his. Soon they were matching each other in brutal thrusts, both growling and moaning. Scorpius positioned his hands on her hips and lifted her so he could drive deeper, gripping her hard enough to bruise, as she raked her nails down his back. With a couple more thrusts, Scorpius felt Sikozu rise to her peak, her inner walls contracting around him as he pounded erratically into her and lost himself in his own climax. Gasping, he rolled off her, and she quickly attended to his cooling rods, which he was thankful for.

Sikozu lay back, breathing heavily, noting that that was the best sex she had ever experienced. She turned to Scorpius, and found him off the bed, already redressing.

'I suggest you do the same, my dear, I'm sure everyone is occupied, but you can never be too cautious.' He told her. She swiftly did as he commanded, thinking it best to appear compliant.

'Scorpius,' she said once she was dressed, but was cut off,

'You may go now, of course.'

She was a little put out by this.

'I only wondered,' she continued, 'why you kept your mask on.'

He hesitated for a moment, and then replied;

'Well, Sikozu, for one, my brain is of course the most delicate part of my anatomy and therefore is the part of me that must be the most carefully regulated under strenuous conditions; although I am sure you had already thought of that. The second thing is, that although I am accustomed to what I look like, and have fully come to terms with my appearance, I do not willingly show all of my face to others, as most would find it repellent.'

Sikozu considered this,

'The first reason, I had thought of, and fully understand. The second however, represents a slight error of judgement on your behalf; I obviously do not consider you to be repellent in any sense of the word.'

Scorpius smiled slightly at this declaration.

'Thank you my dear, but be careful, any one would think you cared for me.'

And with that remark, he kissed her roughly and carried her to her room, rationalising that she would still be weak from her encounter with the Scarrans.


	2. Chapter 2  Reflections 1

**Title: Searing Heat – Chapter 2 – Reflections 1: Sikozu**

**Pairings: Sikozu/Scorpius**

**When: Set just after the kiss in We're so screwed: La Bomba**

**Summary: Smut and perhaps some after-glow stuff and a conversation or two if the mood takes me. Sikozu's reflections on first encounters of a certain kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Farscape, wish I did, but it isn't going to happen.**

**Author's note: I love the Sikozu/Scorpius pairing; it was one of the best parts of Farscape. And I can't find that many shippers. Sequel to Hesitation. Possibly more to follow in a series of S/S fanfics. - Nexus**

**Chapter 2**

After being kissed thoroughly again before she was left alone, Sikozu was feeling rather dazed. In hindsight, perhaps it had not been wise to engage in such activities just arns after she had expended her energy using her power to kill the Scarrans. She had been telling the truth when she said she did not know how long it would take her to recover. Idly, she wondered how much her relations with Scorpius would set her back in terms of recovery. Hopefully not too much, she had enjoyed their intimate encounter.

Satisfied as she was, Sikozu could not help the niggling anxiety in the back of her mind. Scorpius was a worthy ally, but would make a formidable enemy if he realised that she was an agent for the Scarrans. She hated them with as much passion as he did; however, agreeing to serve them in an intelligence capacity was her one chance to free her people, no matter how slim the odds were of the Scarran Empire upholding their end of the bargain. She hoped that the new aspect of her relationship with Scorpius would cloud his judgement somewhat, and buy her more time to discover more of the Peace Keeper's plans, as well as Scorpius' personal agenda, and Crichton's. In spite of this hope, she was not naive. She understood that Scorpius would find out eventually, and would possibly kill her for her betrayal, as, although an intellect like her, Scorpius had some more carnal and Scarran-like qualities that both intrigued and frightened her. Besides, the deceit was a necessary evil, she would never forgive herself if she did not try to free her people from their slavery by any means possible, and neither would the resistance she belonged to. That is, if she ever saw any of her fellow fighters again.

After a moments reflection, another thought crept its way to the forefront of her mind. One she did not like at all. Scorpius had mentioned that it seemed as though she cared for him. She knew that Scorpius considered feelings such as caring to be a weakness that a true soldier could not afford. Despite this knowledge, she had come to hope, perhaps irrationally, that Scorpius did care for her in some way, beyond her status as a useful ally to him. She herself had not been able to smother her feelings for Scorpius, which had begun to grow to a level that was beginning to impair her own judgement. She could not allow that to happen. She would never forget her primary purpose, the one she had been created for: to free her people. Nevertheless, in the dead of night, when her subconscious overcame her, she found her mind dwelling on Scorpius more frequently than she thought wise in her conscious state.

As she lay on her bed, Sikozu eventually pushed these troubling thoughts to the back of her mind, and fell into a slumber, where, she thought as she drifted into sleep, she could dream of Scorpius safely, if only for a little while.


	3. Chapter 3 Reflections 2

**Title: Searing Heat – Chapter 3 – Reflections 2: Scorpius**

**Pairings: Sikozu/Scorpius**

**When: Set just after the kiss in We're so screwed: La Bomba**

**Summary: Smut and perhaps some after-glow stuff and a conversation or two if the mood takes me. Scorpius' reflections on first encounters of a certain kind.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Farscape, wish I did, but it isn't going to happen.**

**Author's note: I love the Sikozu/Scorpius pairing; it was one of the best parts of Farscape. And I can't find that many shippers. Sequel to Hesitation. Possibly more to follow in a series of S/S fanfics. - Nexus**

**Chapter 3**

On his way back to his cell, Scorpius made sure that he avoided any of Moya's crew mates; it was surprisingly easy, as everyone seemed to be otherwise engaged, as he had predicted. He made it back to his cell without incident, and closed the door behind him, luckily he had had the foresight to ask Sikozu to leave it open for his return.

Once sat on his bed, Scorpius was thankful for the quiet that had enveloped Moya; he needed to think, and disliked being disturbed whilst he was doing so. Firstly, he needed to make sure that his exertions in the past arn or so had not greatly weakened him. His pulse rate was still slightly elevated, but that was to be expected. Everything else appeared to be in full working order, thanks to Sikozu's modification's, his cooling suit was now more effective and efficient than ever before, something he was grateful for, considering his present situation.

Scorpius' mind then turned to both more pleasant, and more troubling things. He had anticipated that his and Sikozu's relationship could progress the way it had, and in hindsight, was surprised that she had not acted sooner. He never made the first move with partners, preferring them to come to him. He had been monitoring Sikozu's attraction to him for sometime, and he had concluded that this new development was as a result of not only her ongoing attraction to him, and their relationship as allies, but also due to what they had experienced in the lift compartment not 6 arns ago. Perhaps she believed that she owed him something, after his tenderness towards her. He could not deny that his actions then had been influenced by some more tender feeling towards her than just an obligation to protect her as an ally. She would have come to no great harm on the floor if he had left her there. He still did not fully understand why he had not, and resolved to search himself to find out why and then subdue the feelings or thoughts that had led to a course of action which now seemed a little foolish. He could not allow himself to become weakened by emotions at this point. He was not about to forsake the self discipline that he had fought so hard to gain and that had served him well in the past.

As for Sikozu's feelings towards him, well, he must keep more of a check on her. For now it would be fine to indulge in more sexual relations, as long as they were nothing more than recreational. His warning to her about caring for him should help serve that purpose. Although if she did care for him, it would make her more likely to bend to his will. In spite of this, he knew she had her own agenda, and it would be hard to sway her from her predestined path.

Nevertheless, he would try, if only to save her from his darker side.


End file.
